


Even in death our love goes on

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt is praying after Logan's death, remembering a happier time
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 4





	Even in death our love goes on

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad by writing this fic :°(
> 
> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 4 - photograph

Kurt had pinned a picture of him and Logan on his night stand, and he was lighting a candle underneath it. His boyfriend had just died and he needed a place to pray for him.

He kneeled in front of it, holding his rosary between his fingers as he bowed his head and whispered his prayers.

He felt his own voice crack, tears peeking from his closed eyelids to fall down his cheeks.

He had never thought about the possibility of Logan dying. Sure, there had been a time where it looked like he did, but it turned out he actually hadn't died. And after that it was just... an unconscious certainty. One of the few he could have. No matter how badly he was injured, Logan always came back to life, to him.

But not that time. That time was different, he wasn't going to heal from an adamantium casting.

Kurt had to stop praying, looking up at the picture through his tears. He remembered all too well when it was taken. He couldn't help but half-smile.

He had just come back from the dead himself, and that picture was taken right after it. Well, after he had put some clothes on.

They were about to go to their favourite pub, where all his friends had gathered to welcome him back and party. Ororo had snatched the camera from Kitty's hands and smiled at them.

"Let me take a picture of my favourite men," she had said.

Logan had promptly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, forcing him to lean down towards him. Their head were almost touching as they smiled at the camera.

They had partied hard afterwards. _Very_ hard, Kurt still had no idea how much he had drunk that night. But he remembered waking up with the worst headache of his life, but happy for being between the arms of his lover.

Logan had been very thoughtful of his state, keeping the curtains well-closed and whispering when talking to him. He had still mocked him for it, of course, but he did everything he could not to make him feel any worse.

He had brought him fresh water, an aspiring, even a sandwich he had made himself. And he had cuddled him, playing with his hair and holding him tight against his chest as if to protect him from the world outside. Kurt had never felt better.

He had been the one who initiated sex. He was sure Logan was craving it as much as he did, but he didn't want to make him feel worse, so he had held back.

But when Kurt kissed him... Gott, it had been _everything_.

They had missed each other so much, they were so eager to hold each other again that they didn't even think about going all the way; they just got rid of their underwear and rubbed against each other, kissing and moaning and caressing each other.

It had been rushed and passionate and needy, but it had felt so good.

Kurt had felt way better, suggesting a shower since they were both smelling pretty bad.

Logan hadn't agreed.

"You smell of us," he had told him before kissing him sweetly.

Kurt had indulged him for a few minutes, but when he felt their cum dry on his fur and pull on it he insisted on getting clean.

That sweet memory was so bitter in that moment, the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to welcome Logan back in the same manner making his heart ache so much that he felt like he was about to puke.

He wept in his hands, his tears running down his rosary and dripping from its hanging cross.


End file.
